


Проклятие Л-сама

by teawater



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawater/pseuds/teawater
Summary: АУ Лининого детства, Тёмная!Луна и вообще тотальное, всемирное ООЦще, трэшак )) и мир прогнулся под нас ))





	Проклятие Л-сама

Пролог

 

_ Когда Лине было три года, в деревне появился он. Он был невысокий и невзрачный, с печальными карими глазами и русыми волосами, собранными в куцый хвостик, в потёртых штанах и залатанной, но хорошо сидящей кожанке. Такие, как он, то и дело бывали в деревне проездом в поисках заработка — починят крышу, помогут собрать урожай, и дальше. Этот остался. _

_ По иронии судьбы его звали Зейлих, что, как Лина вскоре выспросила, означало “благословлённый удачей”. Он знал грамоту и хорошо управлялся с детьми, к тому же, хоть он и не был похож на учёного из Гильдии, Зейлих неплохо разбирался в науках, так что деревенский совет решил взять его в школу, на смену старому и глухому учителю Юстену. Зейлих учил интересно и с удовольствием. _

_ Во всяком случае, так говорили, Лина-то сама никогда не бывала в школе: сначала её не брали по малолетству, а потом было слишком много дел в трактире. Луна постоянно бранилась, что малявка ничего не делает по хозяйству, а позволить себе нанять работников они не могут, и так еле сводят концы с концами, ещё бы, без взрослых-то. Лина верила. Она тогда ещё не умела считать. Зато уже профессионально мыла полы и посуду, выносила мусор, чистила рыбу и умела зарезать и ощипать гуся. _

_ Зейлих заметил её на заднем дворе, серьёзную и грустную маленькую девочку, складывающую тяжёлые поленья в штабель. Она хмуро глянула на него из-под рыжих бровей и предложила убираться восвояси. Он улыбнулся и обещал вернуться вечером и рассказать ей, как называются созвездья. Несмотря на усталость, тем вечером она не могла уснуть, и когда в окне замаячило знакомое лицо, Лина выскочила, как чёртик из коробочки. _

_ Так начались их ночные бдения. Зейлих увлечённо рассказывал ей о мире, о магии, о людях, демонах и драконах, воровал для неё соседские яблоки и научил заклинанию отвода глаз. Он пел под гитару, нежно и нервно. Совсем не такие песни, что слышали в деревне. Он вообще был совсем не такой, как люди, которых Лина знала до тех пор. Ему было не место в сонной липкой глуши, где угораздило родиться великую волшебницу. Но он не мог уехать. В деревне жила женщина — молодая, глупая и не очень красивая, зато очень принципиальная. Она так никогда и не поняла, как могла бы быть счастлива. _

 

_ Это началось в полночь. Он просил Лину уйти и не смотреть, но она не могла его оставить. Он улыбнулся в последний раз. А потом наступил ад. И царство его длилось целую вечность — до позднего осеннего рассвета. Когда серое солнце осветило пустоту, Лина вернулась домой, собрала кое-какие пожитки, выгребла кассу и ушла по дороге на юг. Ей было восемь. _

 

_ * * * _

 

В согласии с пожеланиями Джуу-о Зеллас на острове Волчьей Стаи никогда не менялись сезоны, вечное лето едва-едва колебалось между поздней весной и ранней осенью, и стоило какому-нибудь дереву сбросить пёструю листву, как оно тут же покрывалось новыми почками, а то и сразу цветами. Сегодня был как раз такой предвесенний день, когда с моря дул свежий ветерок, а листья в роще, на которую выходили окна покоев Таинственного Священника, были такими золотыми, что, казалось, звенели.

Кселлос, как обычно, был занят делом. Вопреки расхожему поверью, он редко бездействовал, особенно, находясь наедине с собой. Разные смертные, встречавшиеся ему на жизненном пути, неоднократно высказывали мысль, что вечная жизнь со временем наскучивает, поскольку всё повторяется, один год похож на другой, и никак не сладить с бесконечным временем. Кселлос каждый раз в таком случае внутренне усмехался и качал головой: что бы вы знали о времени, господа люди. Времени никогда не бывает слишком много. Одной вечности никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы успеть даже то, что необходимо сделать, а уж чтобы успеть сделать то, что хочется — тут дюжина вечностей нужна.

Вот и сейчас Кселлос не тратил времени даром, а улучил полчасика, чтобы привести в порядок накопившиеся за последние три года опасные артефакты. Они все достались ему при разных обстоятельствах, но в итоге оказались свалены в большой ящик с пометкой “разное”, потому что не было времени разобрать, что куда следует положить по уму. В хранилище артефактов у Кселлоса было заведено несколько принципов каталогизации — алфавитный, по типу магии, по степени опасности, по применимости к разным расам и по внешней привлекательности. На самом деле все эти каталоги были ему совершенно не нужны, потому что он в любой ситуации моментально мог вспомнить, что где лежит и какими свойствами обладает. Но Кселлос любил порядок.

— Систематизация и анализ, — приговаривал он, рассматривая элегантный сапфировый браслет, носитель которого мгновенно становился мишенью для любого проявления агрессии среди окружающих. — Сис-те-ма-ти-за-ция... — почти пропел он, аккуратно помещая браслет на полочку с этикеткой “Эстетическая ценность = 5”.

Работа шла хорошо, и Кселлос принялся мычать под нос затейливую мелодийку, подслушанную за Линой при последней встрече. История с призраком Ма-о убедила Зеллас, что программу наблюдения за Линой Инверс стоит временно свернуть, слишком уж много её священник подставляется под удар, да и вообще ему неполезно проводить столько времени в обществе дружелюбных людей, так и заразиться недолго. Кселлос осторожно попытался привести доводы против такого решения госпожи, но был резко осажен и на конфликт не пошёл. В конце концов, у него ведь есть и свободное время, а Зеллас никогда не придумает столько задач, чтобы занять его круглосуточно, он слишком эффективен. Вот закончит опись артефактов и пойдёт проведать человеческую колдунью. Пора уже, давненько не приключались вместе.

— Кселлос! — окликнул его властный голос госпожи.

Священник аккуратно сдержал какие-либо проявления напряжённости — да, он как раз думал о Лине и о том, чтобы уклониться от приказа, и да, он успел ужаснуться, что госпожа почуяла неладное, но совершенно необязательно её об этом оповещать.

— Да, Зеллас-сама? — улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь.

— Что тут происходит? — вопросила она, изучающе разглядывая его и какой-то черпак у него в руках.

— Провожу каталогизацию, — пояснил он, приподняв черпак. — Вот этот артефакт превращает любую жидкость в яд...

— Меня больше интересует, почему ты поёшь, — оборвала его госпожа.

— Пою? — озадачился Кселлос. — Да нет, я так, напевал что-то... увлёкся делом...

— Ты пел в голос, — отрезала Зеллас. — Довольно красиво, правда, но ты понимаешь, что меня это немного удивило? Я уж думала, ты что-то тут заклинаешь песенным обрядом, но если ты даже не заметил, что сам делал, это внушает беспокойство, ты не находишь?

Кселлос нахмурился.

— Действительно, необычно. Я прослежу, чтобы такое не повторилось.

— Да уж, будь добр, — передёрнула плечами Зеллас.

Поскольку никаких дальнейших инструкций не последовало, Кселлос вернулся к прерванному занятию, ибо знал, что госпожа терпеть не может, когда на неё выжидательно смотрят.

Зеллас огляделась. Это помещение объединяло в себе функции хранилища, лаборатории и кабинета Кселлоса и в целом называлось его “покоями”, хотя, естественно, он тут не спал, да и потребности в отдыхе не испытывал, вечно занятый чем-нибудь интригующим и неизведанным.

— Ты до сих пор не убрал этот проект? — заметила она, кивнув на стену над письменным столом, сплошняком заклеенную картами, заметками, набросками и схемами, в целом описывающими последние три-четыре года жизни Лины Инверс.

— А... не успел ещё, много дел было, — пожал плечами Кселлос, не отвлекаясь от работы.

Зеллас поцокала языком и удалилась в задумчивости. Кселлос уже собрался было вздохнуть с облегчением, но в последний момент сообразил, что Зеллас ушла не такой походкой, как если бы собиралась оставить его в покое, а такой, как будто хотела что-то взять и вернуться. Так что вместо облегчения Кселлос вздохнул с решимостью выстоять под напором проникновенных вопросов.

Однако Зеллас-сама вернулась не с вопросами, а с какой-то шкатулкой.

— Ты последнее время меня беспокоишь, — сообщила она в качестве объяснения. — Откладывай свои бирюльки, я хочу тебя проверить.

— Проверить? — изумился Кселлос, чуть не роняя из рук очередной артефакт. — Вы сомневаетесь в моей верности?

Зеллас коротко хохотнула.

— О не-ет, не переживай. В этом я не усомнюсь даже в самый чёрный день. Нет, меня интересует проверить твоё здоровье.

Она водрузила увесистую шкатулку на угол стола и откинула крышку, извлекая на свет каменный шар, полный клубящегося мрака. Брови Кселлоса поползли к линии волос.

— Зеллас-сама, вы же не думаете в самом деле, что я...

Джуу-о без разговоров извлекла сферу и протянула своему священнику.

Поняв, что проще действительно провериться, чем спорить, он быстренько стянул перчатки и подхватил тяжёлый шар. Почти мгновенно мрак внутри камня рассеялся, заменившись слепящим золотым светом.

Кселлос отшатнулся и второй раз за минуту едва не выронил то, что держал в руках. В льющемся из сферы сиянии лицо Зеллас было непроницаемым, но натренированный читать ауры священник опознал тоскливое смирение, осевшее на душе его госпожи.

— Это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка, — пробормотал он, неверяще таращась в глубину камня. — Я даже ничего не чувствую! Как вообще работает эта сфера? Может, в ней что-то разладилось?

Но он понимал, конечно, что с детектором всё в порядке, а не в порядке — с самим Кселлосом, просто тянул время перед неизбежным. Не то чтобы он был не готов или не понимал, почему всё должно быть так, а не иначе, но... к жизни привыкаешь.

— Ищи способ это вылечить, — бросила Зеллас сквозь зубы.

Кселлос склонил голову.

— Госпожа... Вы не хуже меня знаете, что проклятие Л-самы невозможно снять. Вы не можете рисковать, продолжая полагаться на меня. Дайте мне несколько дней на передачу дел, а потом сделайте себе нового священника, лучше меня.

— Лучше некуда, — мрачно помотала головой Зеллас, и в других обстоятельствах Кселлос бы расцвёл от такой щедрой похвалы. — Ты идеален. Но повторить тебя я не смогу. Так что... я не припомню, чтобы я спрашивала твоего мнения. Пойди и найди средство отменить проклятие Л-самы. Это приказ!

 

Следующие несколько дней Кселлос провёл среди свитков и талмудов, проникаясь нарастающей ипохондрией: ему то и дело мерещилось влияние проклятия в собственных поступках и мыслях, и чем больше он узнавал о проявлениях этой заразы, тем больше уверялся, что именно ею его и накрыло.

Судя по доступным ему источникам (а это по сути значило “судя по всем источникам”), никто не знал, при каких обстоятельствах и почему возник такой недуг, а также какое отношение (если вообще какое-либо) имела к нему Л-сама. Однако с того момента, когда пять Повелителей впервые стали создавать себе миньонов, какой-нибудь один мазоку всегда был проклят. То есть, в любой произвольно взятый отрезок истории мазоку всегда существовал ровно один заражённый. Или заражённая — проклятие не волновал половой признак. Когда (не если, а именно когда) больной умирал, заражался другой. Для этого совсем не нужно было вступать в контакт и вообще иметь какое-либо отношение друг к другу. Следующий становился жертвой случайно, произвольно, по велению судьбы.

Помимо собственно жертвы — Пациента — у проклятия также имелся Реципиент, то есть, то существо, на почве которого Пациент слетал с катушек, без которого не мог жить, о котором не мог не думать, и по вине которого в итоге погибал. Реципиенты тоже выбирались случайно, но всегда из исключительно высоконравственных людей, в большинстве случаев — жрецов и жриц Цефеида. Неподкупных и несовратимых с пути истинного. Понятно, что когда к такому столпу света приползал на брюхе проклятый мазоку и умолял о крохе внимания, ответ в большинстве случаев был отрицательным. Пациент мучился и медленно сходил с ума ровно пять лет, по истечении которых в полночь, в годовщину заражения, умирал. Спасения не существовало.

— Как успехи в поисках? — поинтересовалась Зеллас однажды вечером, уже в сумерках явившись в покои своего священника и отметив, что какие-либо упоминания Лины Инверс исчезли со стен, сменившись зловещим табло обратного отсчёта.

— Никак, — грубо огрызнулся Кселлос, продолжая глядеть в одну точку перед собой.

— Подробнее, милый, — потребовала Зеллас непринуждённым тоном, хотя прекрасно понимала, что Кселлос чувствует все её внутренние содрогания и упования.

— У меня два варианта, — несколько более энергично провозгласил Кселлос, разворачиваясь на стуле. — Вариант первый: я держусь подальше от неё, она держится подальше от меня. Результат: приблизительно один год я функционирую почти нормально, потом постепенно, незаметно начинаю сходить с ума, в итоге прийдя к буйному безумию, когда я буду крушить всё и вся, что попытается встать между мной и нею. Вариант второй: я хожу за ней хвостом, она меня терпит — что само по себе, кстати, не гарантировано. Результат: приблизительно один год я функционирую почти нормально, потом постепенно мне становится необходимо всё больше и больше контакта с ней, в итоге она не может больше терпеть сиамского близнеца и прогоняет меня, после чего смотри вариант первый.

— Я тебе приказала найти лечение, а не варианты, как отвратительнее провести следующие пять лет.

— Лечения нет! — взорвался Кселлос, подскакивая со стула. — Я не знаю, где ещё смотреть, я перерыл всё! Можете сами поискать, если так уверены!

— Кселлос... — Зеллас подозрительно сузила глаза.

— Простите, — опомнился он. — Это... побочный эффект. Проклятие отменяет обязательность субординации и исполнения приказов. Как я с самого начала и сказал, вам лучше создать нового священника. Я скоро стану совершенно неуправляемым.

— Ты никогда и не был особенно управляемым, — усмехнулась Зеллас. — Но скажи, возможно, тебе удалось найти способ замедлить действие проклятия? Если бы знать принцип, мы с тобой могли бы продлить тот первый год на века.

— Замедлить — нет, — покачал головой Кселлос. — Есть слух, что проклятие можно смягчить, как бы усыпить... но это только слух, мне не удалось найти ни первоисточник, ни каких-либо подтверждений.

— И как это сделать? — тут же уцепилась за соломинку Зеллас.

Кселлос снова покачал головой.

— Это чистой воды сказка, госпожа. Типичное сказочное решение проблемы. Выдумка. Это не может быть правдой, мы же с вами рассудительные мазоку.

— Ну! — прикрикнула Зеллас.

— Для этого нужно, чтобы она меня  _ полюбила _ , — с отвращением процедил Кселлос. — Ну очевидный же сказочный троп! Да даже если бы это была правда, Лина никогда не влюбится в мазоку, какие бы там ни были ухаживания. Тем более, она меня знает, как облупленного. Я её ничем не удивлю. Это просто трата времени...

— А ты уверен, что твой Реципиент — Лина Инверс?

Кселлос пожал плечами.

— Ну да... А кто ещё?

— Она не очень-то типичный Реципиент. Ты это явно чувствуешь?

— Ничего я не чувствую! — практически проскулил Кселлос. — Точнее, я не знаю,  чувства это или чистая мнительность на нервной почве...

— Ну так пойди и выясни для начала, кто твой Реципиент! — рявкнула Зеллас. — В описании симптомов, кажется, не значилась атрофия умственных способностей!

Кселлос стремглав испарился. Впрочем, через секунду он вернулся за детектором, после чего испарился уже окончательно. Зеллас осталась стоять посреди хранилища, прижав руки к лицу.

 

* * *

 

Этой тёплой августовской ночью Лина сотоварищи расположились на небольшом постоялом дворе, намереваясь как следует отдохнуть после долгих летних странствий, покутить и, возможно, найти какую-нибудь небольшую подработку в городе. Подошли бы пара домов с привидениями. Или третьесортный колдунишка, строящий козни против губернатора. Или какой-нибудь захудалый мазоку...

Мазоку, хотя и вовсе не захудалый, образовался на террасе, лёгкий даже на мысленном помине.

— Нет-нет-нет! — возопила Лина, пригибаясь под стол. — Никакого спасения мира! Я устала, я хочу простой, неопасной, не умственной работы!

— В таком случае, я как раз вовремя! — широко улыбнулся Кселлос, присаживаясь к столу прежде, чем кто-либо заметил, как у него подкосились ноги от Лининой резкой реакции. — Лина-сан, мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы вы осмотрели для меня один артефакт.

— Как приятно вас снова видеть, Кселлос-сан, — с кислой улыбкой выдавила Амелия. Зелгадис, сидящий рядом с ней, даже не стал ничего говорить, только  _ посмотрел _ . Кселлос решил не удостаивать это ответом.

Лина выбралась из-под стола только для того, чтобы драматично закатить глаза.

— Артефакт! Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я поведусь? Ты в сто раз больше меня знаешь об артефактах, и за такой чепухой сюда бы не попёрся. Что ещё стряслось?

— Я же не сказал, что мне нужно что-то узнать об этом артефакте, — подмигнул Кселлос. — Мне только хотелось бы выяснить, как он на вас отреагирует. Не волнуйтесь, я обещаю, что ничего плохого с вами не случится.

Лина окинула его сомневающимся взглядом.

— Ты же не собираешься делать то, что он хочет? — напрягся Зелгадис.

Лина пожала плечами.

— Ты ж его знаешь, Зел. Не сделаю сейчас по доброй воле, завтра вынудит силком. Давай своё барахло, ладно, — она с размаху огрела Кселлоса по плечу в своей панибратской манере.

Кселлос еле удержался от того, чтобы перемениться в лице, потому что её прикосновение послало по его астральному телу мощнейший заряд энергии, чужеродной, но такой долгожданной, требующей немедленной и неадекватной реакции — то ли завыть, то ли пуститься в пляс.

Кое-как справившись с нахлынувшими эмоциями, Кселлос извлёк из подпространственного кармана шкатулку со сферой и водрузил на стол, тщательно избегая прикосновений к Лине.

— Открывай сам, — потребовала Лина, недоверчиво оглядывая шкатулку.

Кселлос послушно откинул крышку, так что стала видна блестящая чёрная округлость детектора в состоянии покоя.

Лина тяжело вздохнула и запустила руки в шкатулку, извлекая сферу на стол.

— Нужен непосредственный контакт, — пояснил Кселлос, продолжая делано улыбаться. В принципе, он и так уже убедился, но госпожа захочет стопроцентной уверенности...

— Догадалась, — проворчала Лина, осторожно дотрагиваясь до бока сферы тыльной стороной предплечья, где перчатка уже кончилась, а рукав ещё не начался.

Подтвердив ощущения Кселлоса, сфера вспыхнула золотом.

— Как красиво... — выдохнула восхищённая Амелия. — Гаурри-сан, смотрите!

Гаурри, мирно и давно спящий лицом в чисто вылизанной тарелке, пробормотал “потрясающе” и снова засопел.

— Лина, убери руку! — выпалил Зелгадис в панике. — Пригнись, оно сейчас взорвётся!

— Нет, — на удивление спокойно ответила Лина.

Кселлос, на секунду отвлёкшийся, смерил её взглядом сквозь Астрал, и увиденное ему не понравилось. Лина испытывала те же эмоции, что Зеллас несколько дней назад. Тоскливую безысходность, хорошо мимикрирующую под спокойствие. Она знала,  _ что _ перед ней.

Кселлос открыл было рот, панически соображая, что соврать, но Лина оказалась быстрее. Схватив потухшую сферу руками в перчатках, она практически вмазала ею Кселлосу в лицо, вызвав новую вспышку.

— Лина-шан, это было необяжательно, — проворчал Кселлос, потирая ушибленную губу.

Волшебница на долгую секунду закрыла глаза, потом глубоко вдохнула и аккуратно поставила сферу обратно в шкатулку, да так и осталась неподвижно сидеть, глядя в одну точку.

— Лина? — осторожно окликнул её Зелгадис. — Что это было?

— Это кошмар моей жизни вернулся, чтобы взять своё, — тихо и зловеще ответила волшебница.

— Ч-что? — запнулся Зелгадис.

Но Лина его проигнорировала, вместо этого снова обратившись к мазоку, уже более уверенным голосом.

— Кселлос, для того, что тебе нужно, понадобится жрец Цефеида. Найди поглупее и попродажнее, чтобы не задавал лишних вопросов.

— Для чего? — Кселлос впервые за много лет обнаружил себя в полной растерянности.

— Иди найди жреца, потом возвращайся за мной, я объясню. Ну, пошёл! — она отмахнулась от него, как от дворовой шавки, заставив что-то внутри него болезненно сжаться. Решив не провоцировать ещё большую неприязнь, Кселлос послушался.

— Лина-сан, что вы собираетесь сделать? — озабоченно спросила Амелия.

— Что ещё натворил этот гадёныш? — прорычал Зелгадис.

— Ничего, — помотала головой Лина. — Он тут ни при чём, это мог быть кто угодно. Амелия, ты должна понять... — она перевела дух и потёрла устало глаза. — Знаешь, бывает такое, что случается что-то чудовищное, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, хоть в лепёшку расшибись. Потом проходит много времени, оно как бы отходит на второй план, и не чувствуешь этого ужаса каждый день. А потом... оно возвращается. В другом месте, с другими людьми, но теперь ты уже  _ можешь _ помочь. Пусть того, кого хотелось спасти, уже не вернуть, но... я не могу допустить, чтобы это случилось ещё раз. Понимаешь?

Принцесса кивнула, блестя глазами.

— Это опасно? — нахмурился Зелгадис. — Мы пойдём с тобой!

— Нет, — странно усмехнулась Лина. — Это совершенно безопасно. Это просто выбор, который я должна сделать. Точнее, я его сделала много лет назад, но не была уверена, что меня спросят. Вот, спросили...

В этот момент вернулся Кселлос.

— У меня всё готово. Вы... все вместе?

— Нет-нет, — осадила его Лина. — Только я. Это вообще не займёт долго, если только... — она смерила Кселлоса задумчивым взглядом, — не знаю, может и затянуться. Твой жрец далеко?

— Нет, тут, через две деревни по дороге... — махнул рукой Кселлос.

— А, ну, если что, вернусь пешком, — кивнула Лина. — Давай, поехали.

Она медленно протянула руку к Кселлосу, очевидно, чтобы не коснуться его случайно. Мазоку нахмурился — насколько же хорошо она знает, с чем имеет дело? Он собрал волю в кулак и взял протянутую руку. Волна безумных порывов снова накатила, но он справился с ней почти моментально. И перенёсся прямо к дверям храма, бережно транспортируя самое дорогое, что у него было в мире... Стоп, откуда эта мысль взялась?!

 

Зелгадис встревоженно глядел вслед исчезнувшей паре, наблюдая, как пространство нехотя смыкается после разрыва.

— Ты заметила, как он дёрнулся?

Амелия хлопнула влажными глазами:

— А как он на неё смотрел!

— Надеюсь, Лина знает, что делает, — вздохнул химера, садясь поудобнее, чтобы неизвестно сколько ждать возвращения волшебницы.

 

— Подождите, — остановил её Кселлос, так и не отпустивший её руки.

Лина затормозила у высоких резных дверей.

— Ждать в твоей ситуации плохая идея, — заметила она. — Ты сейчас наберёшься контакта со мной, а потом тебя поведёт, ничего не будешь соображать, полезешь целоваться, а потом будет похмелье и ломка... Отпусти мою руку, пожалуйста.

Кселлос вышел из оцепенения и отпустил.

— Я так понимаю, с вами это не впервые? — пробормотал он, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить трезвость ума.

— Я никогда не была Реципиентом, — помотала головой Лина и с нажимом добавила: —  _ Увы _ . Я наблюдала это со стороны. В подробностях.

— Вот как, — кивнул Кселлос, с удивлением обнаружив, что его отпустила неопределённая ярость, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся несколько секунд назад. Лина не была ничьим Реципиентом раньше. Только его. Только  _ его _ . Так, стоять, это проклятие говорит. Он собрал разбрёдшиеся мысли. — И что именно вы хотите сделать при помощи жреца?

Лина нетерпеливо вздохнула.

— Судя по тому, как хорошо ты себя контролируешь, ты на ранней стадии, а значит, пришёл ко мне не по велению проклятия, а потому что слышал легенду, будто проклятие можно смягчить, если Реципиент попадётся сговорчивый.

Кселлос состроил кислую физиономию.

— Я пришёл убедиться, что это действительно вы, но да, я видел упоминания... Правда, я не думаю, что тут дело в сговорчивости. В смысле, э-э, как вы, люди, в таких случаях говорите, насильно мил не будешь. Конечно, если вы полагаете, что могли бы...

Лина сморщилась и яростно замотала головой.

— Кселлос, ты же умеешь читать, и память у тебя хорошая. Подумай, ни в одном из текстов, описывающих проклятие Л-самы не сказано, что я должна тебя полюбить! Там сказано, что я должна отдать тебе всю свою любовь, — Лина отвернулась, борясь со смущением.

Кселлос озадаченно сдвинул брови.

— Есть разница?

— Конечно, второе просто значит, что я не могу полюбить никого другого. Я не обязана любить  _ тебя _ , я просто не должна любить больше никого. Вот затем и нужен жрец. Есть заклинание, которое это гарантирует, но его может наложить только жрец Цефеида, иначе оно превращается в обычный любовный приговор. Так что пошли скорее, пока тебе не стало плохо от передозировки общения со мной.

Кселлос почувствовал, что именно это уже и начало происходить — его снова захлестнуло шквалом невыносимого счастья, какой-то ноющей, болезненной благодарности. Пришлось даже схватиться за ручку двери, чтобы не упасть. Белая магия храма помогла — ошпарившись, Кселлос немного опомнился, достаточно, чтобы сообразить, что это была не передозировка, а реакция на тот факт, что Лина  _ настолько _ о нём печётся.

— Вы действительно готовы ради меня... — промямлил он, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на волшебнице.

— Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, Кселлос, но это не ради тебя, — покачала головой Лина. — Собственно говоря, мне абсолютно всё равно, кто бы ни был на твоём месте, я бы в любом случае это сделала. Конечно, лучше уж ты, чем какой-нибудь безликий брасу, и вообще... Это мог быть Фибриззо или Гаав, и я всё равно бы это сделала.

— Почему?! — в ужасе выпалил Кселлос, еле-еле справляясь со взрывом негодования от мысли, что Лина бы подарила всю свою любовь одному из этих подонков.

— Потому что никто не заслужил умирать  _ этой _ смертью, — прошипела Лина, и Кселлосу показалось, что её голос дрогнул. — А ну быстро внутрь!

Он мгновенно послушался.

 

Жрец в ожидании накатил себе на три пальца местной горючей бодяги, размял в ней вилкой стебелёк эстрагона и уселся на ступеньку у алтаря почитать готический роман, потягивая ядрёное зелье. Странный парниша, заглянувший в храм четверть часа назад, дал много денег и пообещал ещё столько же, если жрец выполнит ровно то, что попросят. Ну, пускай просят, такие суммы на дороге не валяются, это ж можно будет и крышу над амбаром починить, и к осенним праздникам подарки справить. Племяннице коняшку... Жрец мечтательно улыбнулся и почесал выдающееся пузцо.

Однако расслабиться ему не дали, явились наконец. Тот же парниша и с ним девочка, совсем молоденькая, но делающая взрослое лицо. Жрец нехотя встал, отставил стакан, отложил книжку и одёрнул робу. Ребята, конечно, кроме друг друга ничего не видят, но так, для приличия...

— Здравствуйте, — решительно начала девочка. — Мне нужно заклинание запечатывания любви.

Жрец нахмурился.

— Это ты что-то намудрила, детка. Вас поженить надо, я так думаю.

Девочка выразительно глянула на паренька, тот часто замотал головой.

— Я не уточнял, что именно мы попросим!

— Да чего тут уточнять, — усмехнулся жрец, оглядываясь в поисках жезла. — Такие, как вы, только за этим и приходят. Родители против, небось... Да вы не стесняйтесь, мне не жалко, это ж такая тема... Тут, как говорится, лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем не сделать и пожалеть. Ну давайте, кольца есть? Если что, у меня припасены.

— Послушайте, — не отступила девочка. — Вы можете нас поженить, если вам так хочется, это уже не важно. Но мне обязательно нужно запечатывание! Либо вы это делаете, и мы вам платим, либо мы ищем кого-то более сговорчивого.

Эге, подумал жрец, да тут не всё так просто. Никак парниша решил сжульничать?

— Ты это зря, — нравоучительно заметил он нервничающему жениху. — Если ты её обколдовал или подпоил, заклинание не сработает.

— Ничего я не делал, это вообще всё её идея! — отрёкся паренёк.

— Смотри, — покачал головой жрец. — Я предупреждал. Ну ладно, раз так, то иди сюда, красавица, организуем тебе запечатывание... Только ты уж не обессудь, я буду в книгу подглядывать, а то это нечастое дело... Кому по доброй воле оно надо?.. Богачи жён своих вынуждают разве что, ну так ходить налево это не мешает, для этого любить не обязательно, знаешь ли...

Он достал из ларя в углу здоровенный талмуд и водрузил его на мраморный пюпитр перед алтарём.

— Тэк-с, эгеш... вот оно. Красуль, ты сюда становись и давай руку, э-э, левую, а ты, плут, правую, так и сладим это дело...

Жрец поглубже вдохнул и затянул длинное заклинание, обдавая обоих клиентов убойным запахом эстрагона. Он много десятилетий служил в этом храме и знал на зубок все энергетические потоки, цвета, звуки и ощущения, вызываемые разными обрядами, и хоть на тексты его память была не такая хорошая, он шёл по накатанной дорожке, привычно пропуская через себя силу божества, точно зная, в каком месте сделать паузу на вдох, а где обязательно проговорить две строчки подряд, чтобы не спутать неразумную высшую силу. И то сказать, как будто Цефеид слова не понимает! Вот выдумали эти вирши...

Договорив последнее слово, жрец внезапно заметил отклонения от нормы, а вслед за этим парнишка оступился и ухнул под пюпитр, вцепившись в руку жреца и едва не раскроив лоб об острый мраморный угол. Девочка немедленно бросилась к нему, вцепилась в него не то объятьями, не то рукопашным захватом, чтоб не вырывался. Жрец недоумённо проверил свою шпаргалку — вроде всё правильно, а читает он без ошибок, не новичок всё-таки... Тут его внимание привлекло необычное освещение — на дворе-то уж ночь, и свечей он в зале много не зажигал, ночные гости предпочитают оставаться неузнанными. Однако светло, как днём. Эге, да не в свечах дело, вон за окном какое зарево, всё так и сияет золотом, будто закат, да только раз в десять ярче.

— Батюшки-светы, — охнул жрец. — Это что ж я наделал-то?

 

Гаурри проснулся от невыносимо яркого света и по привычке отмахнулся, прежде чем открыть глаза. Была у Лины манера будить его посреди ночи Лайтингом, чтобы поволочь в какое-нибудь очередное опасное приключение. Однако проморгавшись, никакой Лины он не увидел, зато увидел толпу постояльцев, высыпавшую на террасу посмотреть, что происходит — всё небо светилось золотым, как будто неподалёку кастанули Гига Слэйв.

— Ох ты ж... — пробормотал Гаурри, складывая два и два.

Он вскочил и пробился сквозь толпу туда, где сияла металлическая макушка Зелгадиса.

— Это Лина? — выпалил он, вставившись между химерой и принцессой.

— Не знаю, — поёжился Зел, — Но она где-то в той стороне, причём с Кселлосом, так что я удивлюсь, если это не имеет к ней отношения.

Гаурри огляделся, пытаясь понять, как Зел определил, в какой стороне источник света. Ему-то самому показалось, что светится прям всё небо.

Амелия тоже повертела головой.

— Зелгадис-сан, я не думаю, что... — начала она, но тут свет вдруг померк, и вместо него ливанул дождь, да такой, как будто кто-то подвесил над городом целое море и убрал дно. За те секунды, что ушли у них на возвращение под крышу, все были мокрые вдрызг.

— Разве Лина умеет управлять погодой? — удивился Гаурри, снимая и выжимая рубашку.

— Нет, — задумчиво отозвался Зел, кастуя сушащее заклинание. — Зато умеет Л-сама.

Все трое переглянулись, делясь с друзьями нехорошим предчувствием.

 

Кселлос пришёл в себя на полу храма, притиснутый к Лине, которая с мрачной решимостью ждала, пока он очнётся.

— Так, — сказал он, производя мысленную инвентаризацию своего существа, — кажется, я живой.

— Это и я тебе могла сказать, — заметила волшебница, немного ослабляя стальную хватку. — Как ощущения?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Кселлос. — Всё как-то перемешалось, ничего не могу понять.

Он решительно принялся подниматься на шаткие ноги. Лина тоже встала и отпустила его совсем. Потеря контакта не произвела урагана эмоций. Кселлос улыбнулся.

— Кажется, отпустило, — неуверенно заметил он.

Лина критически оглядела его довольную физиономию. Что-то изменилось, что-то привычное в выражении глаз исчезло... Но выглядел он хорошо.

— По крайней мере, на припадочного ты больше не похож, — заключила она, уперев руки в боки с видом человека, выполнившего большую и сложную работу.

— Что я вам должен? — поинтересовался Кселлос, не переставая радостно улыбаться. Он и правда очень хорошо себя чувствовал.

— Всё, — отрезала Лина. Потом подумав, добавила: — И ничего. Я же сказала, это было не ради тебя. Но я не обижусь, если ты заплатишь за меня в трактире.

С этими словами она повернулась и двинула на выход. Кселлос проводил её дружелюбным взглядом и извлёк заготовленный мешочек с золотом для жреца.

— Вы это... детки... там дождь... — промямлил жрец, рассеянно принимая плату.

— Ничего, мы непромокаемые, — оскалился в ответ Кселлос и поспешил за Линой.

— Храни вас Л-сама, — пробормотал обалдевший жрец и вытер со лба трудовой пот.

Кселлос, не спросив разрешения, перенёс Лину в ближайший трактир, прямо внутрь, слегка шокировав набившихся туда от дождя прохожих. Следующим номером он смахнул с одного из столов посуду, оставшуюся от предыдущего посетителя, отобрал у официанта меню и хлопнул его перед Линой, сам усевшись напротив, скрестив под собой ноги, прямо на лавке, прямо в сапогах. На недоумённо-возмущённый взгляд хозяина он только ещё шире улыбнулся и объявил:

— У меня праздник! — и высыпал хозяину в передник горсть золотых.

Лина пронзила его насторожённым взглядом, затем углубилась в меню.

— Ты ничего не хочешь? — спросила она, наконец сделав заказ.

Кселлос тем временем немного подрастерял хорошее настроение и сосредоточенно разбирал по полочкам тот бедлам, в который превратилась его память. Большая часть событий довольно легко вставала на свои места, но чего-то не хватало... Чего-то важного, фундаментального, решающего. Он выбрал несколько воспоминаний из разных времён и проследил их от начала до конца. Всё гладко, но почему он поступал так, как поступал? Он не мог вспомнить причину, что им руководило. Он выполнял приказ... Но почему? Разве он кому-то присягал? Разве он что-то с этого имел? Нет, причина была другая, он был обязан, он помнил слова... Слова, которые он переписывал из памяти на пергамент, потом сшивал в тетрадь. Тетрадь — книга — кодекс...

— Кодекс! — выдохнул он, всплывая из внутреннего мира в реальность. — Я забыл кодекс!

Напротив него Лина задумчиво дожевала и проглотила стейк.

— Ты имеешь в виду кодекс мазоку? Неписаный свод правил, определяющих субординацию и поведение?

— Да, да, его! — яростно закивал Кселлос. — Я не обязан подчиняться приказам. Я... свободен? — он удивлённо улыбнулся. Потом вдруг нахмурился. — Я должен объяснить это госпоже, чтобы она не ждала от меня повиновения. Мы с ней думали, что этим способом можно вернуть всё в норму, а вышло...

— Ты ничего ей не должен, — заметила Лина. — Если ты и правда не обязан больше выполнять приказы.

— Да нет, я ей должен не по приказу, — как-то нежно улыбнулся Кселлос. — Просто она ничем не заслужила, чтобы я ей врал. Она... Ей не всё равно, что со мной происходит.

Лина приподняла бровь.

— Какие у вас высокие отношения. Ладно, иди, докладывайся, только вернись потом, я не хочу по дождю обратно шлёпать.

Кселлос кивнул и испарился.

 

Он застал Зеллас в хранилище за попыткой блокировать входы и выходы. К счастью, он успел просочиться внутрь до того, как она полностью отгородилась от мира. При виде своего священника Зеллас шарахнулась за стеллаж и приняла оборонительную позицию.

— Зеллас-сама? — осторожно окликнул её Кселлос. — Что случилось?

— Это тебя надо спросить, — напряжённо ответила она. — Или будешь утверждать, что непричастен?

Кселлос озадаченно огляделся и заметил, что за окном всё тот же ливень, хотя на острове дождей в принципе не бывает.

— И досюда достало? — пробормотал он. — Но насколько я могу судить, это неопасно... Зеллас-сама, я только хотел вас предупредить, что мне удалось смягчить проклятие, но в результате я, похоже, утратил всякое представление о кодексе. Так что... вам всё-таки придётся делать другого священника.

— Не ты один, — глухо отозвалась Зеллас, по-прежнему скрываясь среди стеллажей. Кселлос предпринял небольшую попытку выследить её между полками, но решил не подходить, раз уж ей почему-то так комфортнее.

— Не я один что? Погодите, вы хотите сказать...

— Я тоже забыла кодекс. Как и все на этом острове. Уноси ноги, пока тебя не разорвали на части все обиженные и униженные. И не ищи меня, отныне мы враги.

Кселлос почувствовал себя, как человек, которому дали под дых.

— Зеллас-сама! — жалобно проскулил он. — За что? Вы только сегодня сказали, что никогда не усомнитесь в моей верности!

— Это было до того, как ты забыл кодекс! — огрызнулась она. — Уходи, иначе мне придётся тебе помочь!

— Но мне не нужен кодекс для того, чтобы о вас заботиться! — возмутился Кселлос. — Разве вы не чувствуете, что я не агрессивно настроен?

По ту сторону стеллажей повисла тишина, и через несколько секунд Джуу-о осторожно выглянула из-за ближайшей стойки. Кселлос развёл руки, демонстрируя свою безоружность.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что по-прежнему верен мне, хотя тебя ничто не заставляет?

— Конечно, — кивнул он и обнадёживающе улыбнулся. — Вы переживали за меня, вы не хотели меня удалять. Я не стану разбрасываться сторонниками, тем более, когда творится такая смута.

— Кселлос... Это был чистый расчёт. Я же объяснила, ты просто очень удачно вышел, второй раз у меня так не получится...

— Зеллас-сама, — немного насмешливо приподнял бровь Кселлос, — вы серьёзно полагаете, что я не заметил, что вы  _ чувствовали _ ?

Она отвернулась и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ладно, если ты хочешь и дальше мне служить, я не против. Но нам обоим нужно убираться отсюда, пока они все не пробрались во дворец. Я пробовала их раз-создать, но ничего не выходит, придётся сражаться, а их много.

Кселлос выглянул в окно.

— Пока что они больше заняты друг другом, чем нами. Я думаю, у нас есть время  собрать всё ценное.

С этими словами он махнул рукой, сгребая в подпространственный карман все стеллажи, потом проделал то же самое с письменным столом, проектной стеной и лабораторией, в итоге оставив голую каменную коробку.

— Советую вам сделать то же с вашими вещами, — заметил он обескураженной Зеллас. — Пока до них не добрались.

Это вывело её из ступора, и она быстро переместилась в свои покои, где смахнула в иное измерение библиотеку, бар и гардеробную заодно с сейфом. Закончив, она обернулась и увидела, что Кселлос уже ждёт, галантно подставив локоть.

— Прогуляетесь со мной? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Куда? — нахмурилась она.

— Недалеко, но я запутаю следы, чтобы за нами не последовали.

Она кивнула и подала ему руку. Через несколько секунд, промелькнув в тысяче мест, они приземлились в трактире, прямо за столиком, где Лина уныло доедала десерт.

Лина и Зеллас секунду смотрели друг на друга молча.

— Привет, — наконец решилась волшебница.

— Кхм, здравствуй, — осторожно откликнулась Зеллас.

— Ты тут зачем? — поинтересовалась Лина.

— Я не зачем, я потому что. Надо же мне где-то быть, — с достоинством задрала нос Джуу-о.

Кселлос прыснул, привлёкши внимание обеих.

— Хорошо смотритесь вместе, — весело пояснил он. — Зеллас-сама, вы тут посидите, а я вернусь на остров, поговорю с остальными.

— Ты что! Они же тебя разорвут! — ужаснулась Зеллас.

— Не успеют, я быстро, — прищурился Кселлос.

— Но зачем?

— Не могу же я их так оставить, — пожал плечами священник.

— Ты больше не их генерал, — напомнила Зеллас. — Не твоё дело ими руководить. Они не послушаются!

Кселлос только ещё раз пожал плечами и исчез.

Зеллас прилегла виском на стол и тихонько взвыла.

— Официант! — позвала Лина. — Принесите даме горячего шоколада с ромом, взбитыми сливками, зефиром, сиропом и... шоколадной палочкой!

— Я не собираюсь это пить, — вздёрнула губу Зеллас.

— Кселлосу нравится, — улыбнулась Лина.

— Ваш сахарный приход, — объявил официант, ставя на стол высокий бокал со всем заказанным.

Тщательно скроив ещё три разные брезгливые мины, Зеллас решилась попробовать.

— У моего священника хороший вкус, — вздохнула она, впиваясь зубами в шоколадную палочку.

 

Кселлос материализовался посреди главной площади острова, где обычно происходил инструктаж войск, а в данный момент кипела драка всех со всеми. Материализовался он не просто так, а предварительно запустив туда ледяную бомбу, так что всех драчунов раскидало по краям площади и слегка подморозило, что дало ему несколько секунд безопасности.

— Я хочу вам сказать две вещи! — объявил он, заставив свой голос звучать на весь остров. — Первая. Устраивать войну с драконами по-прежнему плохая идея, потому что мы по-прежнему в меньшинстве, а теперь ещё и совершенно не организованы. Вторая. Если вам станет одиноко или страшно, или свобода окажется не в радость, найдите меня, вместе что-нибудь придумаем! Пока-пока!

Он успел испариться за долю секунды до того, как место, где он стоял, кто-то поразил молнией.

— Фух! — выдохнул Кселлос, приземляясь на свою лавку в трактире рядом с Джуу-о после ещё одного сеанса запутывания следов. — Ну вот, видите, не разорвали. О, отличная идея, Зеллас-сама. Официа-ант! Мне то же самое, пожалуйста.

Лина наблюдала за ним с открытым интересом. Даже будучи рабом тоталитарной мазочьей системы правления, Кселлос всегда умудрялся до упора согнуть правила под себя, быть своенравным и независимым, даже весёлым и смешливым, что уж вовсе было несвойственно его сородичам. Теперь же, оказавшись на свободе, он явно на полную катушку пользовался возможностью говорить и делать, что вздумается.

— Между прочим, — заметил он, отхлёбывая полбокала какао и измазав нос во взбитых сливках. — Кодекс забыли не только мы. Я сейчас мельком видел несколько мазоку других Повелителей — все в том же положении. Мы все забыли кодекс. Я начинаю думать, что это был какой-то грандиозный план Л-самы, и проклятие — действительно её рук дело. И ещё вот что, я всё думаю, у меня есть пергаментная копия кодекса, вот не знаю, оставить её как исторический документ или сжечь, чтобы не попала в дурные руки?

— Откуда у тебя записанный кодекс? — изумилась Зеллас. — Он ведь был прописан у нас в астральных телах, его никто никогда не фиксировал на физическом плане!

— Я фиксировал, — ухмыльнулся Кселлос. — Мне было любопытно, какими словами он запишется на человеческом языке.

Зеллас пришлёпнула ладонь к лицу и позволила ей стечь.

— Не знаю, Кселлос. Ты теперь сам за себя решаешь. Я не хочу знать, что было в кодексе, мне хватило слепо ему следовать пять тысяч лет!

— Я тоже по уму-то не хочу, но любопытство сильнее, — заметил Кселлос, слизывая сливки с носа. — Ладно, это не к спеху, пока что надо налаживать новую жизнь.

— И чем ты теперь будешь заниматься? — поинтересовалась Лина.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления! — радостно осклабился Кселлос. — Но чем-нибудь сногсшибательно интересным!

Лина улыбнулась, радуясь его новообретённому энтузиазму, и вдруг поняла, что смотрит на Кселлоса, а видит Зейлиха. Ведь если бы ему больше повезло с Реципиентом, то это он бы освободил всех своих сородичей от кодекса, это он бы из грустного арлекина стал вот таким сияющим, полным воли к жизни, новым свободным существом. Это он мог бы сидеть в трактире, пачкаясь в сливках и угощать маленькую Лину ужином. Это должен был быть он. Если бы только ей удалось уговорить его придурочную обморочную ипохондричку!.. Лина бы ещё поняла, если бы она любила другого, так нет же, она никого никогда не любила, в ней не было сил на такие чувства, их не было даже на то, чтобы официально признать отсутствие этих чувств. Всё это время Лина старалась не думать о ней, не озадачиваться, где она и что делает, жива ли, здорова ли, потому что боялась, что жажда мести пересилит разум, боялась найти и выпотрошить эту безголовую курицу за то, что она сделала с единственным существом, когда-либо уделявшим ей внимание. Но именно сейчас Лина вдруг осознала, что от той ненависти осталась только тень. Вся боль и тоска, приведшая её в чёрную и боевую магию — потому что только подрыв целого города утолял тот мрак, что царил у неё в душе — всё это осталось лишь воспоминанием, размытым отражением на воде. Даже тёплая улыбка Зейлиха, его печальный взгляд, его хрупкие песни, всё это из крови и плоти превратилось в архивную папку. Улыбка, артикул сто двадцать восемь — галочка.

“Я отдала Кселлосу всю свою любовь”, — подумала Лина. — “Ради Зейлиха... я перестала любить Зейлиха”.

— Лина!

Она вернулась в реальность, чтобы увидеть нависшего над ней через стол Кселлоса. По-видимому, он уже не первый раз её окликал, и лицо его было взволнованным.

— Уйди, — выдавила она, размазывая по щекам липкие слёзы.

— Я что-то не так сказал? — встревоженно спросил он.

— Нет, — еле выговорила она, давясь рыданьями. — Дело не в тебе. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть.

— Я отнесу вас обратно к вашим друзьям, — сообщил ей Кселлос, и тут же так и сделал. Лина только заметила, что твёрдая лавка из трактира сменилась плетёным креслом на террасе постоялого двора. Кселлос быстро и неуклюже погладил её по руке и исчез, заменившись на переполошённую Амелию, которая никогда в жизни не видела Лину Инверс плачущей.

 

Несколько недель после этой истории все притворялись, что ничего не случилось. Рубаки нанялись сопровождать торговый караван в соседнее королевство, как обычно распугивая нерадивых встречных разбойников и отправляя к Шабранигдо сбитых с толку одичавших мазоку.

Кселлос немного помотался по миру, решая, за что хвататься первым делом — то ли учредить грант на изучение человеческих способностей к магии внутри и вне Барьера, то ли организовать трансляцию Сейруунской оперы в отдалённых уголках мира, ну или, скажем, выяснить, что творилось в Царстве Мёртвых после смерти Фибриззо, но в итоге решил не гнать коней и начать с чего-нибудь небольшого, например, собрать и издать сборник баллад Зейлиха Менестреля.

Какое-то время Кселлосу даже удавалось внушать самому себе, что им движет чистое любопытство к творчеству собрата по несчастью, да и вообще феномен крайне редкий, среди мазоку искусством занимались только и исключительно те, кто был поражён проклятием Л-самы, да и то не все. Однако, в очередной раз прийдя к мысли, что больше всего этих самых баллад, как ни крути, должна знать Лина, и значит, с неё и нужно начинать записывать, Кселлос всё же признался себе, что всё это было лишь поводом снова повидать волшебницу.

Он не то чтобы ощущал действие проклятия — в том хаосе, что царил у него в сознании, было трудно отделить идеи, продиктованные недугом, от собственных предпочтений, а ведь интерес к Лине возник у него задолго до всей этой истории. Нет,  это была не мучительная жажда контакта, но лёгкая нехватка чего-то особенного, яркого и неординарного в жизни. То есть, можно было, конечно, и обойтись. Но, возможно, если он лучше поймёт этого Зейлиха, ему удастся найти способ вернуть дружелюбие Лины? В конце концов, его же не интересует любовь до гроба, просто... чтобы она была рада его видеть?

С тех пор, как Лина велела ему убираться, он ещё только один раз попытался вступить в контакт — выяснить, воспользовалась ли она подарочной картой лучшего сейруунского ателье, которую он сунул ей за отворот перчатки при последней встрече, — и был послан повторно, в ещё более категоричной манере. Спина до сих пор побаливала в месте соприкосновения с усиленным файерболом.

Вздохнув, Кселлос переместился в фольклорную секцию Зефиллийской библиотеки.

Однако закопаться в расшифровки ему не дали — за спиной послышался характерный шорох, распознаваемый как появление двоих мазоку среднего ранга.

— М-да-да? — обозначил Кселлос своё внимание, не отрываясь от изучаемого свитка.

— Кселлос-сама... — робко начал один из них.

Наш, подумал Кселлос, с острова. Лично мне не знаком, лицо в толпе.

— Вы тогда на острове... сказали, что можно к вам прийти... если... ну-у... — прозапинался мид-левел сквозь свой не слишком обширный словарный запас.

Кселлос нахмурился. Он совершенно выпустил из памяти тот эпизод, решив, что никто всё равно не заинтересуется его предложением, да и вообще это были пережитки продиктованной кодексом ответственности. Однако не в его правилах было отказываться от обещаний. Он ведь действительно предложил этим несчастным попытку объединения и структуризации их бессмысленных метаний. Настала пора отвечать.

— Да, — отчётливо произнёс он, оборачиваясь к пришельцам. — Если вам некомфортно самим по себе, вы можете примкнуть ко мне.

— Примкнуть к вам, чтобы что? — поинтересовался второй.

Кселлос усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я так же, как и вы, впервые в такой ситуации, и у меня тоже нет выраженной цели в жизни. Но я изучал этот вопрос применительно к другим расам, и пришёл к выводу, что если найти какое-нибудь интересное занятие, то цель приходит сама со временем.

— А как найти это занятие? — немного осмелел первый.

— Ну-у, — Кселлос взмахнул руками, подбирая слова и вообще соображая, что его ментальная база данных имеет по этому поводу. — Это как игра. Нужно поиграть во много разных вещей, и тогда заметишь, что большинство из них быстро надоедают, а к некоторым ещё долго хочется вернуться.

— И вы тоже так делаете?

— Да, практически, — кивнул Кселлос. — Я, правда, в более выигрышном положении, потому что у меня всегда было много свободного времени и я успел напридумывать разных вещей, которые можно попробовать. Но, возможно, у вас тоже появлялись мысли типа “хорошо бы сделать то-то” или “интересно, что будет, если”? Попробуйте вспомнить.

Первый задумался, а второй, которому, видимо, при раздаче перепало чуть больше интеллекта, изучающе посмотрел на Кселлоса и свиток в его руках.

— А во что вы играете сейчас?

Кселлос оглядел стопку бумаг и пергаментов на столе перед собой и усмехнулся.

— В отношения. Но это очень сложно и даже немного опасно, так что лучше сначала попрактиковаться в контролируемых условиях.

Второй заинтересованно подсел к столу с торца.

— А чем это опасно?

Кселлос задумчиво разгладил загнувшийся уголок свитка.

— Тем, что когда плохо получается, начинаешь сомневаться в себе.

— И какие же плюсы это перевешивают?

Да, подумал Кселлос, этот с умом.

— По личному опыту судить не могу, но с чужих слов... Если получается хорошо, то вопрос цели отпадает в принципе.

— Я хочу попробовать, — быстро решился мид-левел.

Кселлос удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут и что ты умеешь делать?

— Кронах, я был создан для расследования.

— Я думаю, что тебе стоит попробовать наняться в сейруунскую полицию. Они осмысленно работают. Посмотришь, как устроены отношения у людей, возможно, сумеешь выстроить собственные с напарником.

— А потом?

— А потом... — Кселлос задумался, что бы такое пообещать, чтобы не очень связать себе руки, как вдруг наткнулся на давно и тщетно лелеемую идею, и глаза его загорелись новым замыслом. — Потом твои способности очень пригодятся всему миру!

Кронах ещё секунду смотрел на его довольную физиономию, пока не понял, что объяснений прямо сейчас не последует. Его взгляд стал заинтригованным, потом он рассмеялся.

— Я слышал, что вы умеете мотивировать. Теперь придётся пойти и сделать, как вы сказали, только чтобы узнать, что же вы задумали.

Он встал и почти уже испарился, когда его притормозил первый мазоку.

— А я? Я ничего не придумал! — расстроенно сообщил он.

— Он из снабжения, — заметил Кронах. — Вино закупал.

Кселлос сложил руки лодочкой, прижав к губам, в размышлениях.

— В большом мире есть международная компания, поставляющая вина ко двору разных королей. Наймись туда, они оценят твой опыт. Твоя задача — узнать как можно больше способов подделки ценностей и её предотвращения.

— О, это я могу, — обрадовался мазоку. — Я всегда начальнику стражи объяснял, как правильно охранять, но он же не обязан был меня слушать...

— Отлично, — заговорщицки ухмыльнулся Кселлос. — Изумительно.

 

После этого народ попёр. Едва ли день проходил без того, чтобы Кселлосу приходилось проводить душеспасительные беседы и тесты на профпригодность, причём вскоре потянулись и мазоку, ранее подчинявшиеся другим Повелителям. Закусив губу, Кселлос немного нервно ожидал явления самих Повелителей или хотя бы их генералов и священников. Даже Зеллас уже была пристроена к делу, хотя и не очень верила в успех предприятия.

Идея же, которая так давно пришла ему в голову, но никогда до сих пор не имела шанса воплотиться, заключалась в том, чтобы составить единый свод законов для всех рас мира и наладить их неукоснительное исполнение. Заранее придумать решения возможным конфликтам, установить разумные меры наказания, чтобы больше никакого зуб за зуб, выявлять виновников и мотивы преступлений, а не просто косить всех подряд, кто невовремя проходил мимо. Порядок. Это была мечта. Конечно, поначалу все будут против. Но преимущества мазоку в неограниченном времени. Теперь, когда больше нет кодекса, заставляющего их заниматься исключительно разрушительной деятельностью, кто лучше сможет блюсти порядок, чем могущественные бестелесные существа с абсолютной памятью и лишённые корыстных и плотских интересов? Но прежде чем даже озвучивать этот проект, необходимо было сделать одно очень важное дело: познать чувства. Хотя бы самому, чтобы затем научить других. Потому что Кселлос повидал на своём веку провалы идеальных систем, основанных на чистом интеллекте. Нет, не даром Джуу-о внесла в Кселлоса при создании элемент хаоса и недаром она же сказала, что он получился идеальным. Нельзя логично управлять системой, в которой какие-то элементы не подчиняются логике.

Поэтому личная цель Кселлоса, сделав оборот на триста шестьдесят градусов, снова указала на Лину Инверс.

 

Не мытьём, так катаньем, подумал Кселлос, материализуясь в рубачьем лагере чуть поодаль от предмета своего интереса. Предмет явно хандрил, что было противоестественно и фундаментально неправильно.

— Опять ты, — зыркнул на него Зелгадис, с ужасающими звуками точащий меч. — Говори, зачем пришёл, и убирайся.

— Да я... без определённой цели, — пожал плечами Кселлос. — А как у вас дела?

— Я пошла отсюда, — негромко объявила Лина, встала и направилась в лес.

Кселлос тут же двинулся следом, на почтительном расстоянии, игнорируя, чем ему там в спину угрожал Зелгадис.

— Чего ты от меня  _ ещё _ хочешь? — проворчала Лина, когда, отойдя на приличное расстояние, осознала, что мазоку не собирается отставать.

— Вам плохо, — заметил Кселлос. — Это моя вина. Я хочу это как-нибудь исправить.

— Мне было отлично, пока ты не явился! — огрызнулась Лина.

— Нет, — просто ответил Кселлос.

Помолчав немного, Лина вздохнула.

— Это не твоя вина. Ты не напрашивался на проклятие и меня не выбирал. Я просто хочу забыть всю эту историю, а ты мне не даёшь!

— Вы всё равно не сможете её забыть, — удивлённо сообщил Кселлос.

— Тебе почём знать?!

— Лина-сан, я всю жизнь изучаю людей и неплохо знаю вас лично. Такое не забывается. Меня здесь не было почти три месяца, и что, вам стало легче? Я такой забористой хандры от Зелгадиса не ощущал никогда!

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! — возмущённо выпалила Лина. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую!

— Помилуйте, Лина-сан! Я, может, и забыл кодекс, но эмоции-то я по-прежнему вижу лучше, чем физические объекты.

— Да? Ну и посмотри, что мои эмоции тебе говорят! Сразу отчётливо увидишь, куда тебе следует пойти и на какой срок!

— Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, — покачал головой Кселлос, — но ваши эмоции говорят мне только, что вы боитесь.

Лина удивлённо хохотнула.

— Тебя, что ли?

—  Нет, конечно, — улыбнулся Кселлос. — Я могу только предполагать, чего именно, но точно не меня.

— Ну предположи, — предложила Лина с вызовом.

— Мне всегда было удивительно, — издалека начал Кселлос, закладывая руки за спину и прохаживаясь по мягкой лесной подстилке, — откуда в вас такая уверенность в своей правоте. Я хочу сказать, люди с таким детством, как у вас, обычно склонны ориентироваться на авторитеты. Существование Зейлиха несколько прояснило для меня этот момент: очевидно он и его, м-м, учения позволили вам составить собственное представление о том, как стоит жить. Рискну предположить, что в трудную минуту вы мысленно возвращались к каким-либо словам вашего учителя, и ваше чрезвычайное расположение к нему придавало вам уверенности в том, что его наставления суть правда. Теперь же, когда волею судеб ваша привязанность к нему поблёкла, вы обнаружили, что ваши поступки более ничем не обоснованы, и вы не знаете, как принимать дальнейшие решения. Вот от этого вам и страшно.

Кселлос перестал протаптывать лужайку посреди леса и обернулся посмотреть, как отреагирует Лина на его умозаключения. Несмотря на всю вычурность, с которой он их изложил — изо всех сил стараясь не задеть какое-нибудь больное место, — они явно попали в цель. Вся Линина бравада улетучилась, как воздух изо сдувшегося шарика.

— Поверьте, Лина-сан, я очень хорошо понимаю, каково вам, — добавил Кселлос после небольшой паузы. — Я ведь сам в совершенно таком же положении.

— Но ты не боишься? — то ли спросила, то ли заключила Лина.

— Немножко боюсь, — признался Кселлос со смущённой улыбкой. — Боюсь, что натворю что-нибудь чудовищное. Боюсь, что не замечу важной мелочи, что подведу тех, кто на меня полагается. Но я знаю, что если такое случится, вы меня остановите. И простите. И поэтому я почти не боюсь.

— Хорошо устроился, — скривилась Лина. — А мне как это глушить? Тем, что у меня  _ есть друзья, которые не бросят в беде _ ? Можно подумать, они в случае чего со мной справятся!

Кселлос склонил голову на бок и сменил модус улыбки на задумчивый.

— Вы не позволите мне угостить вас ужином?

Лина фыркнула и сложила руки на груди.

— Это проклятие говорит.

Кселлос пожал одним плечом.

— Это навсегда, так какая разница?

Лина вздохнула и подала руку.

 

Кселлос стал регулярно появляться у них на стоянке. Он приходил без особой цели, ничего не делал и даже почти не говорил, просто устраивался на ближайшем дереве с книжкой или свитком и тихо сидел часы напролёт, не привлекая к себе внимания. Либо шёл вместе с ними по дороге, на расстоянии, не вступая в разговоры, не мешаясь под ногами. Или пил водичку за соседним столиком. Но если Лине вдруг припирало погулять одной или похандрить в своей комнате на постоялом дворе, Кселлос был тут как тут. Он не читал нотаций, не призывал к действиям. Просто тихо был рядом, держал за руку, подставлял плечо. Лина постепенно привыкала.

 

В один прекрасный день Кселлос уже совсем было собирался покинуть потайной уголок мира, где он оборудовал себе новое обиталище, когда к нему явились новые потерянные души.

Эти от Фибриззо, заметил он, осматривая ауру пришельцев. И довольно высокого уровня.

— Мы прослышали, вы пытаетесь что-то организовать, — с места к делу начал старший по рангу. — Подумали, может, вы с этим разберётесь... После того, как Хелмастера не стало, в Царстве Мёртвых Л-сама знает что творится. Мёртвые так и шляются по миру, привидений тьма, ворота разболтались, засасывают проходящие по пустыне караваны, а изнутри духи лезут... Короче, никуда не годится. Мы в прошлом году ещё всех Повелителей просили разобраться, но им же не до того было, — горько усмехнулся мазоку и покачал головой.

— Я понимаю вашу озабоченность, — решительно кивнул Кселлос. — И, конечно, постараюсь что-нибудь сделать. Но мне понадобится помощь специалистов, я ведь никогда не имел дела с Царством Мёртвых.

Он отправил Лине открытку с текстом “Накрыло делами. Если понадоблюсь, пишите прямо сюда. Если не понадоблюсь, всё равно пишите” — и отчалил вместе с Фибриззовцами.

Собственно, задача, как выяснилось, сводилась к координации нескольких сотен стражей ворот. После того, как Кселлосу удалось составить чёткое представление о том, что, как и когда надо делать, он управился с работой за два дня, и то периодически прерываясь на переписку с Линой примерно следующего содержания:

“Пишу”.

“Хорошо”.

“Пока не нужен”.

“Плохо, пишите ещё”.

“Давай работай”.

“Работаю. Жду письма”.

…

Наконец, когда ворота были починены, покойники собраны по миру и запиханы по местам, а вход должным образом замаскирован, Кселлос утёр фигуральный трудовой пот и собрался уже было пойти навестить свою корреспондентку, но его остановили.

— С нас причитается, — сообщил ему давешний старший мазоку. — Если хотите, можем организовать вам беседу с каким-нибудь покойником. Только недолго, а то ворота очень тяжело держать.

— Сколько? — тут же сделал стойку Кселлос. — Минуту, пять, десять?

— Десять потянем, наверное, но вряд ли больше.

— Отлично, давайте!

 

Зейлих явился к воротам заспанный и сбитый с толку.

— Я тебя знаю? — поинтересовался он.

— Ты обо мне слышал, —ответил Кселлос. — Я Кселлос Бистмастер. Я попал под проклятие Л-самы, мой Реципиент Лина Инверс. Ты её помнишь?

— Ещё бы! Ох, бедняжка... Она, наверное, очень добра к тебе, после всего, что со мной случилось. Но неужели она стала жрицей? Я хочу сказать, Реципиенты же обычно...

— Она нетипичный Реципиент. Но да, она облегчила моё проклятие, она отдала мне всю свою любовь, и я теперь свободен, правда, как побочный эффект, вся раса мазоку забыла кодекс, но главное, Лина перестала любить тебя, потеряла ориентир в жизни, чувствует себя предателем и тихо ненавидит меня за то, что я не ты, и от всего этого она очень несчастлива, — протараторил Кселлос. — Лина — прекрасный и потрясающий человек, я ею очень дорожу, и её состояние грозит лишить этот мир огромной части его прелестей. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Так что я сейчас её сюда приведу, и ты с ней поговоришь. Вопросы?

— Веди, — выпалил Зейлих.

Лина даже пискнуть не успела, когда Кселлос её телепортировал.

— Зе... Зейлих... — поперхнулась она, оказавшись перед воротами.

Кселлос аккуратно её придержал, чтобы не рванула на ту сторону.

— Девять минут, — сообщил он, хотя и был вполне уверен, что Лина не слышит. На всякий случай он создал в проёме прозрачную перегородку. — Не буду вас смущать.

Он отошёл за угол, где стражи держали створки ворот, и принялся нервно считать секунды.

— Кселлос-сама, тяжеловато, — наконец пожаловался один. — Не хватит ли?

— Сейчас, — пообещал Кселлос и пошёл посмотреть, как дела.

— ... Ты по-привычке думаешь, что я важнее, чем он, — говорил Зейлих. — Только потому, что со мной ты чувствовала себя в безопасности. Но посмотри, кто теперь бережёт тебя? Кто присматривает за тобой, когда ты спишь? Кто поставил здесь стену, чтобы ты случайно не шагнула на эту сторону? Это больше не я. В твоей жизни есть другой, гораздо более достойный тебя.

— Он это только из-за проклятия, — пробормотала Лина, размазывая по лицу слёзы.

Зейлих покачал головой.

— Проклятие — это жажда контакта. Оно не заставляет тебя лучше думать о Реципиенте. Я видел,  _ как _ Кселлос о тебе говорил. Одним проклятием этого не объяснить.

Кселлос тихо выругался: разговор ещё явно не был закончен, а держать ворота парням уже трудно. Надо помогать. Он расправил астральное тело и принял на себя давление створок.

— Я много слышал о нём, — продолжал Зейлих. — Он невероятный, почти легендарный персонаж. Да в конце концов, Лина, я же тебя знаю! Ты, конечно, добрая и благородная, но не настолько, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради первого встречного-поперечного. Ты вступилась за Кселлоса, потому что он для тебя что-то значит. Много значит. Пусть причина тому — во мне, ты привыкла чувствовать себя дома под покровительством мазоку. Но пора уже себе признаться. Отпусти меня. Хватит.

— Куда я тебя отпущу? — всхлипнула Лина. — Там же ад... Что там с тобой делают? Тебе больно?

Зейлих удивлённо улыбнулся.

— Нет, что ты, мне хорошо! Проклятие больше не действует. Я нашёл покой. Единственное, что меня тревожит — это ты. Я всё время переживаю, что совершил ошибку, сблизившись с тобой.

Лина остервенело замотала головой, и Кселлос, изрядно прижатый створками, решил вмешаться.

— Не думаю, что это была ошибка, — произнёс он, стараясь не выдать натуги. — Но пора уже закругляться. Ворота закрываются.

— Ты иди, я сейчас, — быстро откликнулась Лина.

— Вы серьёзно думаете, что я так и сделаю? — изумился Кселлос. — Прощайтесь.

— Но я смогу прийти в другой раз? — с надеждой спросила она, не оборачиваясь.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — ответил Кселлос сквозь зубы.

— И не надо, — вклинился Зейлих. — Отпусти меня, Лина. Дай мне знать, что с тобой всё хорошо и ты в надёжных руках. Я тебе больше не нужен. Пора сдвинуться с этой мёртвой точки.

— Я не смогу тебя забыть! — возмущённо всхлипнула Лина.

— Ещё чего, — усмехнулся Зейлих. — Не надо меня забывать. Но я хочу быть приятным воспоминанием, а не ядром на ноге. Не тоскуй по мне. О тебе есть кому позаботиться.

У Кселлоса потемнело в глазах от перенапряжения. Ещё немножко и он ни Шабранигдо не удержит. С трудом балансируя несколько объектов внимания, он переместил физическую манифестацию своего тела поближе к Лине, обхватил её за плечи и потянул прочь, всё это время распирая створки невидимыми руками.

— Отпусти меня, — снова попросил Зейлих.

— Хорошо, — сдалась наконец Лина, уволакиваемая спиной вперёд. — Прощай!

Она успела увидеть, как он светло улыбнулся в ответ, и створки с грохотом захлопнулись перед самым её носом.

Кселлос закрыл глаза и выдохнул.

Через какое-то неизвестное время он снова открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Лина не поспешила выматываться из его захвата, а наоборот, намоталась ещё больше и плачет ему в водолазку. Кое-как собрав немножко сил, он обнял её понежнее и даже выдавил несколько бессмысленных ободрительных фраз.

— Тут есть прохладная терраса, — наконец не выдержал он. — Может быть, присядем? Вам ведь жарко, наверное...

Лина не отреагировала, так что он её решительно отвёл, стоять-то уже совсем не было мочи. На террасе поддерживалась комфортная температура и стоял заворожённый буфет с прохладительными напитками — даже мазоку иногда косели от кошмарных пустынных температур. Снабдив Лину и себя лимонадом, Кселлос приземлился на софу и расслабился, слегка придерживая всё ещё неадекватную волшебницу. Следующие несколько часов не оставили ни малейшего следа в его памяти.

Он очнулся в темноте. Быстрая рекогносцировка сообщила, что он находится внутри магического шара, парящего над ночным лесом, уже довольно далеко от пустыни. Более тщательное изучение ситуации порадовало его тем, что вместе с ним в шаре Лина, более того, он использует её коленки как подушку.

— Простите, Лина-сан, — не очень искренне пробормотал он, нехотя поднимаясь.

— Ничего, — спокойно и, судя по тону, с улыбкой ответила Лина. — Я знаю, что ты держал ворота. Спасибо.

— Пустяки, — оскалился Кселлос.

— Зейлих был прав, — продолжила она, поглаживая его по руке. — Дело не в проклятии. Оно провоцирует только самые примитивные порывы, а такая предупредительность может быть только от настоящих чувств.

— Хотите сказать, что я влюбился на всю голову? — к собственному изумлению без страха произнёс Кселлос. — Будете правы.

Лина забралась к нему на колени, слегка провернув шар, и совсем не стала возражать против долгого нежного поцелуя.

— Можно на ты, — разрешила она по итогам.


End file.
